Stuffed Toy Cat
by Look for a star
Summary: This time it is a one shot for sasuke. It takes place during a festival, it can be any festival you want. Sasuke,sakura, naruto and the OC went to the festival together. P.S. I don't own anything but my own character.


"Scarlet what's wrong?" Sakura asked the red headed girl seeing that she was pouting.

"I wanted that stuff toy cat…but I just can't win the game… "Scarlet pointed towards the cork shooting game stall.

"It's ok. There is many more other stuff at the festival that we can buy. " Sakura said in attempt to comfort her red headed friend.

"Yeah come let's go catch some goldfish over at that stall." Naruto and Sakura both grabbed Scarlet by her wrist dragging her away while Sasuke rolled his eyes at two of his friends.

"Sasuke come and join us." Sakura looked behind.

"Mmm." But he has already something else he planned to do at the festival and so he walked off into the crowd.

"Bye!" Sakura and Naruto headed in the other direction, leaving Sasuke and Scarlet alone together.

"So…Sasuke… the festive was quite fun wasn't it?" she asked, hoping to break the awkwardness between them.

Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

"Where were you just now? You seem to have suddenly disappeared in the midst of the festival. "

"Nowhere." At least he said one word that would be counted as an improvement right?

Then she noticed Sauke was holding a white plastic bag. That's weird because she doesn't remember seeing Sasuke buying anything at the festive.

"What is in that bag of yours?"

"None of your business." Hiding the bag away from her sight of view.

"Come on. Tell me…" she hates not knowing what is in the bag. It was as if knowing there are presents under the Christmas tree, but unable to open it until the day of Christmas.

You know what they said about curiosity kills the cat; well that same curiosity is killing her now!

"Sasuke please…Tell me .Tell me. Tell me…" she pleaded while trying to get my hands on the bag, but he holds it further and further away from her reach.

"Fine. You asked for it, I'll just do it the hard way." She took a deep breath and got ready to ramble a bundle of 'Tell me ', immediately he clasped his hand over my mouth before she could utter a word.

He sighed in defeat, "It's a prize I won at a cork shooting game. Happy?" she nodded happily.

Sasuke removed his hand from my mouth and reach into the bag, pulling out a stuffed toy cat; it's black in colour with red beaded eyes and a cute pink nose.

"It's looks exactly like the one I wanted!"

"I said I wanted something else but the stall keeper insists that I take it." He could not possible tell her that he won the toy for her because he knows how much she wanted it.

"Can I have it?" she looked at him with one of her puppy dog eyes and batted her lashes at him. For a moment, he had the sudden urge to hug her.

"Whatever. I was going to throw it away anyway," He held up the stuff toy. "Here."

Scarlet's eyes brighten, "You're really giving it to me?"

"I didn't say that." He mumbled while looking away.

"Well do you want it or not?" he asked, getting slightly impatient of holding the toy for too long.

She immediately grabbed the stuffed toy cat and hugged it close to her chest.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." He sighed. He was finally about to give her the toy cat without her suspecting anything.

They were walking down the street, when Scarlet suddenly chuckled. Sasuke turned to give her a questionable look when she placed the toy cat next to his face

Scarlet looked at Sasuke then at the cat and back to Sasuke again, "Sasuke , I just realized that the toy is like a cat version of you. "

"How so?" He was curious how that cute and fluffy toy cat look anything like him.

"Look it has a pair of onyx eyes, and black hair."

"So from now I'll call it sasuke-neko!"

"Don't call it that!"

" -neko." Scarlet loves annoying him, because when he is annoyed, it makes him seem less emotionless; more alive.

"Stop it." He was starting to regret giving her the toy cat.

"If you catch me I'll stop." She turned and took off.

Sasuke then ran after Scarlet to stop her from calling the damn toy cat his name. Soon they started to play this game of 'catching'without realizing it and the truth to be told Sasuke kinda enjoys it, it made feel like he was back in his childhood years again that is why Sasuke enjoys Scarlet's company: she make him feel so happy and carefree.

Scarlet turned around and stick her tongue out at him, "You still can't catch me!"

"You are going to be so dead when I catch you." He smirks.

When Sasuke got close enough he jumped off the ground and tackled Scarlet onto the ground causing both of them to fell. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to make sure she doesn't get hurt while felling.

Scarlet looked up. Then she suddenly noticed how close they were together; she could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, his warm breath fanning her face which sends shivers down her spine.

"Caught you." He whispered, slightly out of breath.

What sasuke did next surprise both them; he grabbed her chin and draws her face closer toward him, gently brushed against her lips before claiming them. Scarlet froze for a while before sinking into the kiss; his soft, warm lips tasted like tomato which figures since it was his favorite food. The kiss lasted for the longest time.

After their lips parted, they just stared into each other in eyes and smiled. Sasuke abruptly pulled apart from Scarlet, he shook his head from side to side as if it would somehow clear up his thoughts.

"Sorry. I…i…" he tried to come up with something that makes sense of what he just did. Apparently, he has none.

"It's ok." Scarlet tucked a string of red hair behind her ear, still recovering from the kiss.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Come on. It's getting late, let's get you home." Sasuke tugged at one of her hands, leading her down the street.

Scarlet smiled softly, hugging the toy cat tightly in her other arm. She was glad to be able to see this side of Sasuke .


End file.
